


Anticip-

by kinkilyeverafter



Series: Sterek Daddy Kink [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Baby boy!Stiles, Daddy Kink, Daddy!Derek, Knotting, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Sex Toys, Spanking, Subspace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:01:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24133981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinkilyeverafter/pseuds/kinkilyeverafter
Summary: Derek has some presents for his boy.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Sterek Daddy Kink [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1632877
Comments: 3
Kudos: 185





	Anticip-

They had been making out lazily on the couch ever since they got home from the pack dinner. Derek is licking into Stiles’ mouth when he remembers something. Kissing his way up to Stiles’ ear, he whispers, “Will you be my little boy tonight?”

The effect on Stiles is instant. He moans, grinding up onto Derek. 

“Of course, Daddy.” His voice instantly higher pitched and breathy, and Derek stiffens just at that. 

“Good, I have a surprise for you.” 

Stiles’ wide eyes light up. “You do?”

“Yep. But first I need you to be a good boy for me. You have to earn your present.” 

His boy whines at this, but at Derek’s stern glance it tapers off.

“Actually there are two things for you. Look in our closet, under the shoes on the right. Bring them back here once you find them, okay?”

Stiles is off like a shot, leaving Derek chuckling and planning his next move.

Stiles comes back into the room, shyly eying the wrapped gifts in his hands. 

“Come here sweetheart,” Derek beckons, decision made. 

Stiles eagerly straddles his daddy, still weighing his presents like he’s guessing what they are. 

“What are they, Daddy?” 

“Let’s open this one first and see.”

Stiles eagerly strips the wrapping paper off of the small box. 

Inside is a baby blue plug, with a remote that could only mean one thing. Stiles moaned at the sight of it. 

“Now to earn _ that  _ present,” Derek says, pointing at the other gift, “you have to wear this and play with Daddy for a while. Do you want to do that?”

“Uh huh, yeah daddy!”

Stiles was already reaching to strip off his shirt and shorts. 

“Hey baby,” Derek says sternly. “Did I say you could do that?”

“No,” Stiles says despondently.

He slowly undressed his boy, miles of creamy mole splattered skin revealing itself for him—only for him, he thought, the wolf taking over a bit at the thought. 

“Daddy!” Stiles exclaims when his eyes flash. 

“You’re mine, right little one?” Derek says. “Just mine?”

“Only yours Daddy.”

Derek catches him in a bruising, claiming kiss, forgetting himself. 

When he draws back, Stiles’ eyes are already going glassy. 

“On your knees now baby.” 

Derek moves Stiles into position so that he is presenting himself, arms braced on the arm of the couch. He pulls lube from the side table and starts efficiently prepping his boy, scissoring his fingers and not trying to tease him too much for now—that would come later. 

“What’s your color baby?”

“Green,” he hears moaned from where Stiles’ head is pillowed in his arms.

“Hold yourself open for me, sweetheart.” 

The sight of Stiles’ pink stretched hole was enough to have Derek shifting in his seat. He had to remember the plan. 

Derek slicks up the plug and, rocking it in and out of Stiles’ clenching hole, pushes the plug into his place. 

It looks amazing there, the bulge obscene between those creamy cheeks

Derek presses a button on the lower end of the intensity options: this yields a high pitched squeal from Stiles. 

“Now, now, baby. You need to behave yourself. Why don’t you go ahead and lay down with your head on my lap? We are going to watch a show.”

“Now?!” Stiles objects, but there’s no denying the excitement in his voice. 

Derek knows the anticipation will only make it more intense when he does get to fuck his boy.

“Yes baby boy. Just watch your show.”

Stiles lies there looking insolent and bored through the title credits. Then, though, Derek flips a switch. The reaction is instant as the buzzing is pressure applied directly to Stiles’ prostate. 

“Remember baby, you aren’t allowed to come until I say so,” Derek reminds the startled boy. All he gets in reply is a high pitched whine as Stiles fights against the vibrations toying with him. 

For the rest of the episode, Derek just watches Stiles squirming out of the corner of his eye.

Every time he gets comfortable or starts concentrating on the show, Derek hits the button, sending waves of pleasure through his little boy. 

He turns it on and off, on and off, until one time Stiles squeaks and comes, spurting onto his belly. 

“I’m so sorry Daddy I didn’t mean to do it! I wanted to be good for you!”

“You know what happens when you disobey Daddy.” 

“Spanking?” Stiles says in a small voice, but the interest in his eyes belies the tone.

“Spanking,” Derek confirms. “There were only 10 minutes left in the episode. I think that’s how many spanks you deserve.” 

Stiles was keyed up, his voice pitched to pleading. “Whatever you say Daddy, I’m so sorry, I can be a good boy for you. 

“First, clean up your mess.” Derek regrets his order as he watches Stiles’ talented tongue lick the come from his fingers.

“Over my lap baby,” he says roughly. 

Stiles lays himself over Derek, putting his ass enticingly in view. Derek can just see the blue of the plug bulging out.

“What a good boy. Look at how well you obeyed me just now. Why can’t you obey your daddy all of the time?”

He rubbed those pale cheeks, teasing him. 

“Who knows best, baby?”

“You do daddy,” Stiles says, and Derek can feel him tensing in anticipation.

“Daddy will always take care of you, sweetheart.” 

Derek ran his hands along the pale ass, knowing that it would only increase the sensation later on.

He starts with five spanks randomly placed just to watch it color. 

_ Smack. _ Stiles keens.

_ Smack. _ Stiles whines.

_ Smack. _ Stiles gasps.

_ Smack. _ Stiles cries.

_ Smack. _ This last one is the hardest.

Stiles is sniffling as Derek takes his claw and drags it along one of the welts, drawing a hiss from his baby boy.

Okay, five more. You ready sweetheart? What’s your color? 

“Green, dada.” 

Derek’’s heart leaps at the name. Stiles rarely got this far into subspace.

Derek places three more smacks at random over his cheeks, watching the skin flush a lurid pink. The last two he aims at the toy that is still lodged in Stiles’ ass. The shock of the toy going in further, on top of the pain from the spanking, Had stiles all out crying now. 

“Daddy daddy!! I’ll be good daddy I promise!! Daddy!!!”

Derek gathers up his boy in his lap, cradling him close. “Oh baby, you did such a good job taking your punishment. I love my baby boy, always going to take care of him. So perfect, you’re so perfect for me,” he continues as the tears die down.

“What does my baby want?”

A small voice pipes up from the juncture of his neck. “Will Daddy mount me please?”

Derek’s heart felt like it might combust at those words in the innocent high pitched voice that Stiles was using to say such filthy things.

“Of course sweetheart,” he agrees. “You know, though, that sometimes Daddy is rough when he gets to mount his baby. Is that okay?”

“Yes Daddy,” Stiles pulls back to look him in the eye. Leftover tears still glittered in his eyelashes. “I know you wouldn’t hurt me.” 

Derek had to keep a tight hold on his cock so that he didn’t come right then and there. 

“My perfect little boy,” he says, full of pride.

“Let’s go to the bedroom okay? Want to mount you right,” Derek murmurs.

When they get to the bedroom, Stiles immediately gets in the middle of the mattress and presents his hole for his daddy. It’s clenching around the toy and cherry red from the spanking.

Derek pulls it out, leaving the hole gaping and shiny, ready to suck in an alpha cock. 

Patience lost, Derek feeds his cock into his boy’s shiny hole, watching the red rim stretch around his thick girth. He rubs the muscle as it stretches to accommodate such a large intrusion. 

Stiles is lost, eyes glassy and thumb stuck in his mouth, the sucking motion doing things to Derek. 

“Daddy, daddy, it's so big,” he mumbles around it.

Eventually Derek slides in to the hilt, balls slapping against his boy’s taint. 

He tries to stay patient, but the need to _ take _ is overwhelming. Here was this smaller creature who needs to be taken care of, who is his responsibility.  _ His _ . 

“So proud of you baby. You take it so well.”

Derek settles over his back, covering the boy completely and giving minute thrusts of his hips as he starts to make sure he is acclimated. As much as he wanted to start pounding into his boy, he knew it wouldn’t be fun for either of them if he went harder than Stiles was ready for. 

“Now, Daddy, please,” Stiles whimpers. And that’s all it takes.

Derek is thrusting in, over and over like an animal. He is possessed, he needs to show everyone that he could protect Stilles, that he is the caretaker. That Stiles is  _ his. _

“Can anybody else fuck you like I do baby?” he grunts in Stiles' ear. Stiles at this point is just a mess, can barely support his own weight as his body is being drilled repeatedly, that large cock fucking into his smaller frame and visible through his stomach. 

Derek puts Stiles’ hand on the bulge, and the boy’s keening only gets louder. 

“Yes, my daddy, no one can fuck me like my daddy, so good, so big…”

Derek can’t hold back any longer. 

“I’m gonna knot, can I knot?” he says in a rush. 

“Please daddy!!!” Stiles keens.

And with one more thrust he is locked in, come spurting into his boy’s hole and filling him up. 

Derek keeps his hand pressed on Stiles’ stomach where he would feel himself pulsing.

Stiles comes for the last time with the pressure from the knot grinding against his prostate, screaming for his Daddy as he goes limp.

“Oh baby you’re so good for me, taking my knot so well,” Derek pats his sides soothingly.

He maneuvers them down into a spooning position to rest until his knot goes down, cock still pumping into his boy.

He grips Stiles’ hip, grinding into him as he fills him up. 

Stiles is out of it by now, thumb back in his mouth as he dozes off.

Derek kisses the back of his neck as he settles in to wait for his knot to deflate, comfortably assured that he took good care of his boy. 

**Author's Note:**

> I accept anon prompts over on my kinkilyeverafter [Tumblr](https://kinkilyeverafter.tumblr.com/). Let’s get smutty!


End file.
